I'll Remember You
by Tori-No-Miko
Summary: Tomoyo left 3 years ago to pursue her singing career. But now she is coming back as a super star...One-Shot Song-fic


I'll Remember You  
  
By: Tori-No-Miko  
  
Author's note: Just tellin' ya' all that Syaoran's confession never happened in the series ok ppl.now on with the fic!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not, and I repeat, do not own No Secret's "I'll Remember You" and Card Captor Sakura, OKAY? IS THAT CLEAR ENOUGH?  
  
~It has been so long,  
  
Since we have talked.  
  
I hope that things are still the same,  
  
Hoping they will never change.  
  
'Cuz what we had,  
  
Can't be replaced.  
  
Don't let our memories fade away,  
  
Keep me in your heart for always.~  
  
"Oooo, I can't believe Tomoyo-Chan is gonna come back from America today!" Sakura squealed in happiness, holding on to her boyfriend, Li Syoaran.  
  
"Yup, I can't believe she's comin' back today either." Li said flatly, but Sakura could tell he had a hint of joy in his voice though.  
  
It was before Tomoyo left when Syaoran had gave that long awaited confession to Sakura. Tomoyo was having an 'Christmas' party at her mansion, when Sakura and Syoaran were caught under the mistletoe (which Tomoyo had placed there secretly).  
  
"Aww.come on you love birds! You wouldn't want to miss her flight would you?" Meilin said enthusiastically. "And don't forget, Tomoya-Chan a superstar now!" she added in.  
  
~You made me believe,  
  
I can do almost anything.  
  
Stood there by me,  
  
Through the tears.  
  
Through everything.~  
  
It has been 3 years since Tomoyo had left Japan to start her music career. She had loved to sing and wanted a career in the industry for some time you could compare with 'forever'. Finally, her talent was recognised and off she went to start her new life in America.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FLASH BACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Oh my God, I can't believe my little Tomoyo-Chan is growing up so Quickly!" Sakura cried.  
  
"Aww..come on Sakura, cheer up!" Tomoyo had unshed tears in her eyes too. "You're making me cry too!" She grabbed a tissue from her bag and dabbed her eyes.  
  
"Bu-but that is, is 1096 days! Which is, 26304 hours.which is,1578240 seconds whi- " Before Sakura could continue, Syoaran interrupted.  
  
"I think she gets you Sakura!" He said trying to pry her off Tomoyo's dress before it looked like Tomoyo just had swim in her clothes.  
  
'Wow,' Tomoyo thought, 'How did Sakura work that out? She usually never pays attention in class.but if this were one of those 'anime' shows I would be sweatdropping about now.' Then she wondered why Meilin was being so quiet.  
  
~I'll remember you,  
  
And baby that's forever true.  
  
You're the one I'll always miss,  
  
Never thought it would feel like this.  
  
I'll be there for you,  
  
No matter what you're goin' through.  
  
In my heart you'll always be,  
  
Forever baby,  
  
I'll remember you.~  
  
All their thoughts were then interrupted when the speakers went on.  
  
"Would passengers of flight 440 to New York, please go to gate 29 to board your plane." A feminine voice said over the speakers.  
  
"Well that's my flight!" Tomoyo said, not knowing whether to be happy or sad.  
  
"Nooooo.PLEASEEEEEEEE NOOOOO!" Sakura yelled crying very hard, like a baby that couldn't reach their teddy bear. She caught some unwanted attention.  
  
"Sakura!" Syoaran said to his girlfriend. He was still having a very hard time getting her off Tomoyo.  
  
"Uhh.umm Daidouji-chan umm.please accept this gift from me- as a reminder of all of our friendship, sorry I wasn't a very good person when you met me though." Meilin finally said and handed Tomoyo a rectangle box covered with little people holding hands.  
  
Tears welled up in Tomoyo's eyes as she took the gift in her hands.  
  
"Thank you so much Meilin, Thank you! Oh and just call me Tomoyo, no need for the respect! We are friends after all!" Tomoyo cried happily.  
  
"We'll miss you! Remember to write to us!" Meilin hugged her despite Sakura hugging on to Tomoyo's leg.  
  
~I'll promise you I won't forget,  
  
The times we shared,  
  
The tears we cried.  
  
You'll always be the sun in my sky;  
  
It may be fate that brings us back.  
  
To meet again someday,  
  
Even though we go separate ways.~  
  
Tomoyo went to the gate barely noticing Sakura still crying on her leg. Before she went into the gates, she said all her good-byes.  
  
When She walked into the gates a security guard asked her if Sakura was coming with her, obviously no. Both Syoaran and Meilin heard them talking despite the noise of the crowd and the wall separating. Next thing they heard was Sakura's wailing of 'no' and a loud thump. Sakura was thrown out.  
  
"Bye everyone!" Tomoyo yelled over the wall.  
  
"BYE Tomoyo-Chan!!" Sakura sobbed. She cried on to her boyfriend after her heart felt good-byes.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~END FLASH BACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~You made me believe,  
  
That I could do almost anything.  
  
You stood right by me,  
  
Through the tears through everything.~  
  
"I can't wait till we see Tomoyo-Chan again!" Sakura exclaimed. "I remember it like yesterday, Syoaran was crying on her yelling 'no, don't go' and I was trying to pry him off her.ahhh, the good times." Sakura said as Syoaran's eyes turned to slits with a evil glint in them.  
  
~You made me believe,  
  
I can do almost anything.  
  
Stood there by me,  
  
Through the tears.  
  
Through everything.~  
  
"Sure he was Sakura, sure he was." Meilin replied sarcastically.  
  
~I'll remember you,  
  
And baby that's forever true.  
  
You're the one I'll always miss,  
  
Never thought it would feel like this.  
  
I'll be there for you,  
  
No matter what you're goin' through.  
  
In my heart you'll always be,  
  
Forever baby,  
  
I'll remember you.~  
  
"Hey Sakura, where did she say she was going to wait for us?" Syoaran asked.  
  
"She called and said Gate.eh?" Sakura pointed to a gate numbered 15. However it was crowded with many fan girls and fan boys, not to mention a huge amount of reporters looking for a front-page article.  
  
"How are you and your boyfriend going?" Meilin heard a reporter ask.  
  
"Well, we had recently tried a duet and my manager told me it would be out by the end of this month." A very familiar voice replied.  
  
"Oh my God! Is that my Tomoyo-Chan?" Sakura gasped.  
  
"By a crow that big, it has convinced me that it is." Syoaran replied simply.  
  
~If the day should come when you need someone,  
  
You know that I'll follow.  
  
I will be there,  
  
Don't ever let there be a doubt in your mind,  
  
'Cuz I'll remember you,  
  
You.~  
  
"So what was the point of coming to this town?" Another reporter asked.  
  
"Well, I wanted to visit my childhood friends, that I miss so much." The same voice answered.  
  
"Comin' through! Long time friends, let us through!" Meilin grabbed Sakura, who grabbed Syoaran and pushed through the crowd rudely.  
  
When Meilin got through she saw Tomoyo, but she looked different. She had the same black [1] hair but it had some red highlights running through some random areas, also that it was down to her stomach now. Now Tomoyo looked more grown up even though she was just 18 years old.  
  
"To-Tomoyo-Chan!" Meilin was going to hug her but Sakura beat her.  
  
"Tomoyo-Chan! I missed you so much!" Sakura said already crying. Many cameras flashed and took their picture. Even though Sakura got to Tomoyo first, she couldn't help but smile at the sight of the two best friends holding each other.  
  
~I'll remember you,  
  
And baby that's forever true.  
  
You're the one I'll always miss,  
  
Never thought it would feel like this.  
  
I'll be there for you,  
  
No matter what you're goin' through.  
  
In my heart you'll always be,  
  
Forever baby,  
  
I'll remember you.~  
  
Since the friends saw each other again they just wouldn't let go of each other again. Tomoyo invited them to a photo shoot session and they all had a great time. Then it was catching up time.  
  
"Hey Tomoyo, I heard one of the reporters ask you about a boyfriend," Meilin asked nudging her in the side softly.  
  
"Yeah so who is the lucky guy?" Sakura asked. Syaoran snickered.  
  
"Girls!" He muttered under his breath and returned to staring out of the mansion window. Meilin and Sakura glared at him, but then waited for Tomoyo's answer.  
  
"Uhh- " Tomoyo was blushing deep red. Suddenly came a loud ringing. The door bell. 'Phew, saved by the bell.' She thought. "Well, the door's ringing better get it.ha ha" she laughed nervously. Then quickly ran down the stairs.  
  
It had been awhile now, and Tomoyo still hasn't returned yet. The two girls came up with a suspicion that something was going on, so they got an inflatable bat, that was conveniently placed in the room and crept down the stairs, leaving Syoaran to admire the window.  
  
When the two girls reached the door, they got the surprise of their life, Tomoyo was kissing.  
  
"ERIOL?!" Sakura and Meilin exclaimed.  
  
To Tomoyo's fear, she saw the other girls.  
  
"Err.Surprise?"  
  
~Forever baby,  
  
I'll remember you.~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~@@@@~~~~@@@@~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
TNM: Phew! I think that was my longest fic yet, 6 pages! A one-shot too, I am so proud of me.I wrote this fic in 2 ½ hours yippee!  
  
[1] I don't know if Tomoyo's hair is black or dark purple.it looks like both in the only picture I have of her! So I chose black.he he ^_^  
  
TMN: I am so happy I finished this fic, yay! Hope you all like it! Remember Read And Review!!!! Pretty please. 


End file.
